Spice and Wolf: Settling Down
by Polerbair
Summary: A relatively short little story set after the end of the last episode of Spice and Wolf II
1. Wolf and Reconciliation

o

**Spice and Wolf: Settling Down**

**Chapter 1**

**Wolf and Reconciliation**

It's been a long difficult journey back to Pasloe as it was still midwinter when they left the former sight of Yoits and Holo has been her usual charming cranky self the whole way. They're now on the last leg of this journey and the weather is a bit warmer, at least during the days, as spring has sprung which is putting Holo in a slightly better mood but still not very happy with their destination.

"I don't understand! Why Pasloe of all places to set up your shop? It's such a small village. What kind of business do you think you can do there?"

"Well, first I've already got a good reputation built up with the merchants there which will put me off to a good start and It's a nice place I think of many of them as my friends. Besides I'm not completely set on Pasloe. I just think we should check it out first."

"But that horrible person will be there. Tell me the truth. Is she the real reason you want to go there?"

"Holo, _sigh, _Of course not. I married you after all."

"Yes, and what a wonderful ceremony it was. Just you and me and the priest and me in my nun disguise hiding my ears and tail for a rushed ceremony in some strange town we passed through on the way. How romantic."

Holo's sarcasm was not lost on Lawrence. It never was.

"I know and I am sorry about that but I thought it was important to get that out of the way before we start shopping for property to build our home on and besides, for a long time I've been eager to be able to introduce you as my wife without it being a lie."

"Well, That last part does make me happy.", said Holo clinging to Lawrence's arm. "But I'm still not happy about where we're going."

"I think there may be advantages to Pasloe that you haven't considered.", said Lawrence.

"Like what?"

"Well, Holo the beautiful and wise wolf is already well known there. If you just explain the necessity of the occasional poor harvests to allow the land to recover the way you explained it to me I'm sue they'd understand. And just think, How nice would it be to be able to live somewhere where you didn't have to hide your ears and tail? You might even be able to strike a new agreement with them since they no longer need to worry about the harvest you could perhaps offer the village your protection from mercenaries or any would be thugs for that matter."

"Well, I do like the way you never neglect to add the word beautiful in that."

"By the way while we're on that subject. I think if Chloe is there we should talk to her first. Smoothing things over with her should be top priority before we even consider setting up shop here."

"You can't be serious. She was going to turn me over to the church!"

"Yes, but your not completely innocent in this misunderstanding either. Think about it. Even when she had us cornered in the sewers you didn't bother to explain about the poor harvests. You have to try."

"Alright but I can't promise I won't just eat her instead. _grumble grumble, _Oh, and I am so very hungry too."

-2-

"Hey Lawrence! Welcome back! Odd time of year for you to visit though. We've only just started planting this years crop so I'm afraid we have no wheat to sell at the moment. And I see you're not alone this time.", said the Pasloe villager.

"That's okay. I'm actually not here for wheat this time. Oh and this is my wife Holo."

"You're kidding! Holo? That's incredible. Oh sorry about my reaction Holo it's just that our village has a legend of wolf deity named Holo that supposedly provided us with rich harvests all though to be honest we've always had as many poor harvests as any other village."

"Holo, calm down.", whispered Lawrence.

Holo was doing her best to keep quite but Lawrence knew full well how offensive Holo would find such comments.

"Is Chloe in town by chance? We need to speak with her.", said Lawrence.

"What, one woman isn't enough for you?", the villager jested. "Just kidding. She's here somewhere. Probably talking to the mayor arranging some big deal or something. She's become quite the negotiator for us."

"I bet.", said Lawrence. "We're going to head to the inn to eat. We've been on the road for some time. If you see her could you tell her I'd like to talk to her"

"Yeah sure. I'll send her over to the inn if I see her."

"Thank you."

-3-

"Mmmm, This is amazing. It's so sweet. What's it called?", said Holo before resuming stuffing her face with the new desert.

"Cherry cobbler. It never ceases to amaze me how many foods you don't know about given your passion for sweets and how long you've been alive.", said Lawrence who then continued eating the fish dinner he'd ordered for himself.

"It's fantastic I must have more. MORE CHERRY COBBLER HERE PLEASE!", shouted Holo impatiently.

"You should probably just bring the whole pie.", said Lawrence knowing full well where this was headed.

After the pie Holo of course wasted no time getting started with the mead right away and of course she'd downed three pints while Lawrence was still nursing his first.

"Thank you Lawrence. I don't think I've ever thanked you properly. You've shown me so many delightful treats I can't tell you how much I appreciate that."

Just then Chloe appeared in the doorway that Holo's back was to. Dagger's shot from her eyes as her gaze fell on Lawrence who was sitting facing the doorway.

"You.", she said with a scowl. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up around here.", she continued while approaching the couples table.

Just then Holo turn her cloaked head up to look Chloe in the eyes with a threatening glare and a low growl.

"Holo, Calm down.", said Lawrence.

"NO! You! and you... you brought her with you!... Keep her away from me!" said Chloe stumbling back a few steps in terror.

"Relax Chloe. We're just here to talk. Isn't that right Holo?"

Holo's glare turned to Lawrence but remained a glare for a moment before finally softening to acquiesce.

"Yes.", said Holo reluctantly almost choking on the word.

"Please have a seat Chloe."

"I have nothing to say to either of you.", said a bitter Chloe.

"Well, that's actually good because all you have to do is listen. Please sit.", implored Lawrence.

Chloe sat nervously never taking her eyes off of Holo expecting an attack at any moment.

"Go ahead Holo.", prompted Lawrence.

_sigh_, "I'm very sorry. It seems us being at odds is partly my fault. Providing a rich harvest every season was taxing on the land and I had to occasionally allow a bad harvest to allow the land to recover and I never bothered to explain that to your people and if I had we might have avoid all this."

"That was very good Holo. I'm proud of you.", said Lawrence.

"I AM NOT YOUR PET DOG! DO NOT TREAT ME AS SUCH!", barked Holo ironically.

Chloe is still trying to wrap her head around what was just said thinking, "_The bad harvests were for the land's sake? and we turned our backs. and I... I..._"

Chole's mix of hatred and fear was now turning to pure fear as the full scope of the situation began to set in. "_She's real and I attacked her, captured her and threatened to turn her over to the church. Oh damn I could be in deep trouble here._", she thought.

"I'm... I'm... so sorry Holo..." stammered chloe as she dropped to her knees to beg forgiveness from the wolf goddess. "Please forgive me. I didn't understand and I committed the worst sins against you imaginable. I beg you spare me oh Holo the wise wolf."

"And beautiful.", added Lawrence knowing Holo always enjoyed that little insertion.

Holo was surprised at Chloe's change in attitude. She didn't really believe a simple apology would be so effective.

"You are forgiven.", said Holo enjoying the sudden reverence.

"You can get up Chloe. All Holo really wanted was your forgiveness. You don't need to worship her. OUch! Holo!", said Lawrence reeling from the kick Holo launched under the table.

"Well, yes of course but I'm not really sure what all this means.", said a confused Chloe.

"To put it simply, What it means is that I just want us to be able to be friends. Your village has no need of my services in the field any more. That much is obvious. And if Lawrence and I wind up living here we should be able to get along amicably .", said Holo.

"Wait. You and lawrence living here?"

"That's right I've finally put together enough money to open my own shop and I was thinking of doing that here and since Holo is my wife she would of course..."

"WAIT! YOU"RE MARRIED!", interrupted Chloe. "Well, I guess if I had to lose you to another women I can't feel too bad about it being a goddess." she added.

Lawrence's face turned beat red at that comment.

"HA HA HA, He is so adorable when he is blushing. Is he not?", said Holo.

"haha yeah. So have you two picked out a place yet?", asked Chloe.

"No we thought before we even tried we should try and smooth things over between you and Holo first."

"Good choice. If you want any help negotiating a price with the Mayor just let me know. Maybe I can even put in a good word for you."

"Thanks. But the Mayor and I get along pretty well on our own. I think we'll be fine."

"MORE MEAD PLEASE!", shouted Holo. "Chloe. Please drink with us. Or drink with me at least. I do love Lawrence but I must admit he's a bit lame as a drinking partner."

_grrr_ Lawrence grimaced before saying, "Alright well, you two drink. I'm going to get us a room. We can talk to the mayor tomorrow."


	2. Wolf and a New Pact

o

**Spice and Wolf: Settling Down**

**Chapter 2**

**Wolf and a New Pact**

"Lawrence, I heard you were in town. Come in. Come in.", said the Mayor of Pasloe. "And who is this lovely young lady by your side."

"This is my wife Holo.", said Lawrence knowing what reaction that would draw.

"Holo? You're kidding right? Oh forgive me miss it's just we have a legend around here..."

"Yes, I have heard it several times already.", said Holo.

"Of course, I imagine you would have. Well Lawrence, What can I do for you and your lovely wife. It's not anywhere near harvest time so there must be another reason for your visit."

"Yes, I've got enough money to open my own shop and I'd like to do that here in Pasloe."

"Well, I'm flattered that you would choose our little village. Surely it would be more profitable to set up shop in a larger town or even a big city somewhere."

"It's true that I have sentimental reasons for wanting to settle here but I'm also aware that thanks to Chloe this little village is on the verge of booming economically and having good relations with merchants here already makes settling here a good long term investment."

"I see, getting in on the ground floor so to speak.", said the Mayor. "Did you have a particular location in mind?"

"On the way over we did pass a shop that seemed vacant between the bakery and the butcher. Would that be available?"

"Ah yes. That used to belong to a fairly skilled leather worker. But hunters got better prices for their skins elsewhere I guess and he went out of business a couple years ago."

Just then Chloe entered. "I thought I'd find you two here. I know you don't need my help but I wanted to sit in anyway if you don't mind. We are going to be neighbors after all."

"Ah Chloe, Good morning.", said the Mayor.

"Good morning Mr. Mayor." said Chloe smiling.

"I would of course want to add another story on top. Where ever I settle will need to be large enough to not only run a business but also raise a family in. Would that be a problem?"

"No not at all. The way things are going I'd expect a lot of development here over the next few years."

"Glad to hear it. Shall we talk price then?"

"Sure, Just let me get out that ledger. Where did I put that ledger? Ah, here it is."

"Okay how about fifty lumion gold coins."

"Fifty? That much really?", asked Lawrence.

"Well you said yourself thanks to Chloe here we are on the verge of booming and I'm sure your aware that's bound to have an effect on property values."

"Wow, Did you really say that Lawrence?", said Chloe blushing slightly.

"Yeah that is true. Of course even after purchase I'll still have to spend a lot on adding on another story and remodeling. hmmm."

"Mr Mayor How could you treat are old friend Lawrence this way. Of course you're right in that property values are going up but this is Lawrence. Have you forgotten how he was one of the few merchants still buying our wheat when we were suffering under that tariff? I think we should let him have it for the price it would have sold for last year.", said Chloe.

The mayor nearly choked knowing what a drastic difference in price that is and then Looked at Lawrence and back at Chloe. "Of course. I should be ashamed of myself. Of course Lawrence should get preferential treatment. Okay, That'll make ten gold coins and of course there's a modest annual property tax of twenty silver coins the fist years due at the time of purchase of course."

"Okay but how about instead of twenty silver coins for the property tax what if we could provide the community some service instead."

"Well, what kind of service did you have in mind?", asked the Mayor.

"Well, I realize you no longer have any need for Holo the wise wolf to provide a bountiful crop but what if said wolf could instead provide protection from mercenaries and robbers and such. I realize you've never had the need for such protection in the past but with the economics booming this village may become a target for such types."

"HAHAHA, You almost had me there Lawrence. You know us to well playing on our old legend. Ha ha, That was a good one.", laughed the Mayor.

"Holo could you stand up please.", said Lawrence. Holo happily complied knowing where this was going.

Lawrence stood and removed Holo's cloak revealing her ears and tail to the surprise of the Mayor.

The Mayor looked at her ears and tail closely and then looked at Lawrence and said, "They look very real. I wouldn't have pegged you as some one who would go through such lengths for a joke."

"It's no joke. Chloe here can vouch for her abilities. She's seen Holo in action first hand."

The Mayor looked at Chloe. "Chloe? You're in on this joke? I should have known. You two always were close."

"It's no joke Mayor. When I was in Patsio I had plenty of man power available to me so I foolishly tried to capture her. I was going to turn her over to the church. She was easy enough to handle in her human form but once she changed into her wolf form..."

The Mayor watch on as he saw Chloe's face twist into one of terror.

"The dogs all ran scared at the sound of her howl before they even laid eyes on her. I had twenty men with me. Most survived but not with out many broken bones and other sever injuries. It was the most terrifying experience I've ever had." Chloe dropped to her knees sobbing from reliving the horror in her mind.

Holo bent over to console Chloe. "Chloe. I'm so sorry for scaring you like that. I never wanted that. Please forgive me."

"So you're THE Holo the wise wolf?", asked the stunned Mayor slowly coming to grips with things.

"I am.", said Holo. "And I'm sorry for the occasional poor cops but a rich harvest takes it's toll on the land and the poor harvests were necessary to allow the land to recover. I should have explained that but I never did and for that I am very sorry."

"So... wait...", the Mayor still trying to come to terms with their mythical wolf goddess being real. "So you're real and Lawrence, you're married to a goddess?"

"Yes I am.", said lawrence proudly which brought a smile to Holo's face.

"Wow, So Holo the wise wolf has come out of the fields to protect us. Sounds like a bargain to me. Do you have the gold coins with you?", asked the Mayor.

"Yes I do.", said Lawrence pulling a stack of ten gold lumions from his pocket.

"And I have the deed right here.", said the Mayor pulling the deed from his desk drawer.

"Thank you Mayor. I'm looking very forward to becoming part of this community. I've always liked it here."

"I take it we should keep the fact that your wife is the real Holo our little secret.", said the Mayor.

"Actually no quite the opposite. Obviously we'll have to keep that fact among our own towns people but feel free to let everyone in town know. Holo is looking forward to living somewhere where she won't have to hide her ears and tail. Another of our reasons for wanting to settle here.", said Lawrence while Holo wagged her tail happily.

"Well, we'll be truly blessed having a goddess like Holo the wise living amongst us.", said the Mayor.

Holo could not believe her ears. The villagers that once abandoned her would now be welcoming her as one of their own. Holo never dared dream she would be so happy. She looked at Lawrence, the mere mortal man she had fallen so in love with, and latched on to his arm and whispered, "Thank you. Thank you for bringing me home."

-5-

_jingle jingle _The bell over the door to Lawrence's new shop rang as Lawrence and Holo entered for the first time.

"That was no doubt the most money I ever spent on one transaction in my entire life. Still we did get a good deal though. I'll have to thank Chloe."

"It seems rather small. And it's dirty and I don't like the smell in here."

"Well of course it's been vacant for a couple of years it's bound to be musty and we will be adding on. It'll get bigger and this area in the front is plenty big enough for what I have in mind. Everything we'll be adding on will be for living space. Let's open a couple of windows and air this place out. "

"I do like the bell on the door. That was a pleasant jingle as we entered.", said Holo struggling with the latch on a stuck window.

"Let me help you with that.", said Lawrence reaching both arms around her to help with the stuck latch.

Holo enjoying having her husbands arms wrapped around her leans back into him with a flirtatious smile as her tail wraps around his back.

"Holo, the window.", said an almost irritated Lawrence.

"Sorry", she said turning her attention back to the stuck latch which came free once both their hands were working on it.

"There you see. There is nothing we can't do when we work together.", said Holo.

"You think you're telling me something I don't know? I learned that months ago.", said Lawrence allowing his arms to settle into hugging his wife now that the task of the window is taken care of.

"Have you thought of a name for this shop?", asked Holo.

"No I haven't.", said Lawrence. "Wait... Maybe I have. How about Spice and Wolf?"

Holo smiled. "Yes. That has a nice ring to it. I could see that on a sign over our door."

"So, what is the first step in opening a business? What do we do next?", asked Holo.

"Well, I guess I should get to work on one last drawing only this time basing it on this buildings current appearance so I have something to show builders to explain what I want done."

"And then?"

"And then I think I'll need to take a trip into Patsio and stock up some some merchandise so we actually have something to sell. Let's go back to the inn. I'll do that drawing tonight and we can go into Patsio tomorrow after I talk to the builders."

"Do you really need me to come with you?", asked Holo.

"What? You don't want to come? You would usually pout if I didn't bring you along.", said a surprised Lawrence.

"You're right normally I love tagging along to help but... I'm rather eager to get to know the people of this town so I thought while your in Patsio stocking up I could remain here getting to know our neighbors. Just if you could please leave me with enough money for food and drink until you return."

"Of course. And that sounds like a good idea. Just be sure not to eat anybody while I'm gone.", teased Lawrence.


	3. Wolf and Honey Pickled Peaches

o

**Spice and Wolf: Settling Down**

**Chapter 3**

**Wolf and Honey Pickled Peaches**

Holo was sitting at the inn eating a lunch of salted pork and a baked potato wagging her tail openly with no cloak to hide her ears when out of the corner of her eye she noticed a young boy staring intently.

"Well young sir, Is there something I can do for you?"

"Why do you have a tail?", asked the young boy.

"You mean you do not know who I am? I am Holo the wise wolf.", she said proudly.

"You're Holo? The Holo of our Harvest festival that's supposed to give us a bountiful harvest?"

"That's right."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, the town is so prosperous now I'm now longer needed in the wheat field so I've come out to offer this town my protection from bandits instead."

"Are bandits gonna come and try to hurt us?"

"Well, I can't say for certain but if they do you have nothing to fear. I'll not let the bandits hurt you."

"Does this mean you'll be staying?"

"That's right. I'll be just like any of your other neighbors. Except with a tail and these ears of course."

"Wow! Thank you Holo.", said the boy before running off presumably to tell his friends who he'd just met.

Just as Holo had finished her meal Chloe walked in.

"Hi Holo. Eating alone today? Where's Lawrence? I haven't seen him around.", asked Chloe.

"He went into Patsio a couple of days to stock up on things for the shop. He could be back any day now. He said he would only be gone a day or two."

"I see you're not hiding your tail and ears anymore."

"Yes, I realize it may seem a bit soon since not every one in town is aware of my presence yet but I've been keeping them hidden for so long I've decided to accept that I'll be having to explain often until every one does know."

"I understand. And there's something else I wanted to tell you. When I was going to turn you in to the church... All those things I said in the sewer under the well that day... the poor harvests didn't really have much to do with it at all actually. The truth is. It was mainly jealousy. When I found out you were real and that you were with Lawrence... I had been waiting so long for Lawrence to notice me and I knew I couldn't compete with a goddess like Holo the wise wolf and I though I had to get rid of you. I'm so so sorry Holo. I was such an idiot."

"That's alright. Truthfully I've been a jealous idiot myself at times. None of us are immune to that. Not even gods.", said Holo when suddenly her ears perked up.

"What is it?", asked Chloe.

"It's Lawrence. He's here. Well, not yet but he will be soon. He's coming up the road now.", said Holo as she jumped up and ran out of the inn.

Chloe looked around and listened, "I don't hear anything."

-7-

It's been a surprisingly difficult journey for Lawrence for being such a short journey as his wagon his never been quite so heavily laden in the past. He traveled at a slow pace to take pity on his horse but now he was finally within the borders of his new home town of Pasloe and within sight of the inn. He could even see Holo standing at the edge of the road wagging her tail in excitement awaiting his return.

"Wow, This is it. My dream has actually come true. I have my shop and right there is my beautiful wife waiting for me. It's almost to good to be true.", he said to his horse.

Holo's nose started twitching as the wagon drew nearer. "Oh, He's got something delicious on that wagon. Something new. I don't recognize the smell but it smells divine."

As Lawrence brought the horse and wagon to a stop near Holo she leapt on to the wagon to investigate the source of the smell. "What is it? What did you get that smells so sweet and delicious?"

Thinking, "Not exactly the welcome home I had imagined." Lawrence Leapt into the back of the wagon himself slamming his hands down on the lids of the two large barrels in the center clamping them shut.

"Holo, Just hold on a second.", said Lawrence sternly to be sure he had her attention.

"You're being mean. I do not like you when you are like this."

"I just need to make sure you understand first. Only one of these barrels is for us. The other is to sell. Understand? I knew if I bought only one barrel you'd eat it all and we'd have nothing left to sell."

"A whole barrel of what is for us?"

Lawrence opened the lid of one of the Barrels revealing it's sweet contents.

"_gasp _Is that... Is this the Honey Pickled Peaches you told me about?", asked Holo with her tail wagging fast enough to become transparent.

"Yes, and it's the good kind with the figs and almonds. I stumbled across a merchant who was in a panic. Apparently he had just found two barrels left in his store room that he had thought he'd already sold and he was worried he wouldn't be able to unload them so late in the season so I got a really good price on them. Plus, I knew if I only bought one barrel you'd eat it all and we'd have nothing left to sell so since I was getting such a good price I bought both barrels. One is for us and one is to sell. Understand?"

"Oh Lawrence, I love you!" shouted Holo as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too Holo. Now lets get this stuff back to the shop and get it inside.", said Lawrence as the two moved to the wagon's bench where Lawrence picked up the reins to finish the last few yards of his journey.

-8-

"So what else did you get?", asked Holo while watching Lawrence unload the lighter Merchandise from the wagon ignoring the heavy barrels for the moment.

"Well, Lots of stuff. Pepper of course and salt. Those are basically staples and keep forever. No risk of it going bad and there's always at least a little demand even in off seasons. Lets see, nails. I got plenty of nails. The mayor did say he was expecting a lot of development over the next couple of years and we already know we'll need some since we're adding another story on to this building so that'll be something we should try to keep in stock. In these smaller barrels is lamp oil. Demand for that will go down too as the days get longer but still seems like something we should keep at least a little in stock year round. Oh and I almost forgot...", said Lawrence heading to the wagons bench.

Lawrence lifted the bench which also served as a lid for the extra storage space underneath where he usually just kept personal items not for sale like changes of clothes and such and pulled out a large piece of wood that barely fit in there even when put in diagonally.

"Are you ready for this?", said Lawrence.

"Ready for what? What is it?"

Lawrence lifted the piece of wood out into the open revealing an intricately carved sign with a wolves head in the background surrounded by various spices (the plants in their unprocessed form of course) and the words Spice and Wolf engraved over top of it all diagonally with very intricate decorative lettering.

"Oh Lawrence it's beautiful. That will look wonderful over our door. Where did you get it? Was it expensive?"

"Woah, One question at a time. I knew we needed a sign but had no idea where to go when I saw a particularly well made sign over one shop I decided to ask the owner where he got it and he directed me to a rather talented sign maker. And yes it was a bit expensive. I payed 15 lut silver coins for this but I think it's worth it. After all this sign will be hanging over our door for many years."

"I agree and the craftsmanship is quite beautiful."

"Well, I'll hang it tomorrow. Right now I just want to get the rest of this merchandise inside. The honey pickled peaches will have to wait until I can get some help to unload those. They're too heavy for me to handle by myself."

"I can help."

"Holo, I don't think you realize just how heavy those barrels are."

"Are you forgetting who I am?", asked Holo with a scowl offended at Lawrence's lack of faith in her. "I am Holo the wise wolf."

"and Beautiful", added Lawrence trying to smooth things over.

"And while I may not be as strong in my human form as I am in my wolf form I am still far stronger than your average human.", she said with pride.

"Holo! Wait!", yelled a panicked Lawrence as he watched her reach down to grab the bottom of one of the barrels thinking for sure she was going to get herself hurt.

Lawrence gasped as Holo effortlessly lifted the heavy barrel and carried it off the back of the wagon.

"Uhm, O-Okay, just set it down anywhere inside there. And leave the other barrel on the wagon. I think I'm going to offer the innkeeper a deal on that one."

"That was not so bad.", said Holo setting down the heavy barrel. "But wouldn't it be more profitable to sell smaller quantities from the barrel from here?"

"Well, yes but you have to remember we're part of a community now and I think the inn is a better place for it anyway. If you were looking for a bowl of honey pickled peaches would try at the inn or at some general store? Plus I got such a good deal on these I can offer this barrel to the innkeeper at a really good price and still make a little profit for myself while at the same time establishing a good business relationship with the innkeeper."

"I see. Of course you are right. Now if you'll excuse me It's time to dig in.", said Holo scooping out the pickled peaches with her hands and stuffing her face.

"Wait! Holo! I did buy some dishes too. _sigh_", said Lawrence before covering his face with his hand.

-9-

"Ah Lawrence, Come in what can I do for you today?", asked the innkeeper.

"Well, Actually I think it's what I can do for you. How would you like to add honey pickled peaches to your menu?"

"Oh No. I can't afford that kind of treat here. That stuffs way too expensive even when you can find it."

"Not even for, say... twenty lut silver coins for a whole barrel?"

"I don't have any lut silver. What would that be in trini silver coins?", asked the innkeeper suspiciously.

"Uhm lets see...", said, lawrence looking up at the ceiling while doing math in his head to figure the exchange rate. "That would make it 16 trini silver coins."

"16? For a whole barrel? Can I see it?"

"Sure it's right outside in my wagon."

Outside Lawrence lifts the lid revealing the peaches laced with almonds and figs.

"_gasp _This is the High grade stuff too. How can you let this go for 16 trini?"

"I got a great deal on it. Believe I'm not taking any loss at all in fact I'm still making a little profit at 16 trini. In fact I bought two barrels. I knew if I only bought one Holo would eat it all and there would be nothing left to sell.", said Lawrence chuckling.

"Okay, but why wouldn't you just sell it yourself for even more profit?"

"Now what kind of neighbor would I be if I did that? Aren't we suppose to look out for each other?"

"Oh Lawrence, You're going to do just fine here." said the innkeeper rubbing Lawrence's head messing up his hair. "'ll go get you your money and then if you don't mind giving me hand unloading we'll bring this inside."

"Sure no problem. In fact why don't we bring it in first. You can pay me later."

"Okay then.", said the innkeeper grabbing a side of the barrel opposite Lawrence.

The barrel hits the floor in the inn's kitchen with a thud and the two lean over the top of the barrel breathing heavily.

"Wow, that was heavy. Who helped you unload the other barrel?", asked the innkeeper.

"Actually Holo did it all by herself."

"I don't believe it."

"I wouldn't of believed it myself. I panicked when she reached over to pick it up. I was sure she was going to hurt herself but she lifted it effortlessly and carried it in the shop. Apparently she's still pretty strong even in human form."

"Wow, Must be nice to be a wolf god.", said the innkeeper.

"Yeah, I guess.", said Lawrence.

"Hey, you know what I'm gonna do for you? As a thank you. I'l pay you your 16 trini silver coins AND. You and your wife can stay here free of charge until you place is finished. How's that?"

"Oh wow, Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. It's like you said. What are neighbors for.", said the innkeeper on his way to his little office off the side of the kitchen.

"By the way, How many bowlfuls do you think are in that barrel? I have to figure out how much to charge for a bowl of that. Oh and here's your money."

"Oh wow, good question. I don't know. but with the price we got this at I think it would be safe to estimate on the side of caution and work out a profitable price from that. That way if it turns out you get more bowls out of it than you estimated than that's just extra profit and the price per bowl should still be plenty low enough to be affordable."

"Sounds like a good idea. You've got a good head on your shoulders Lawrence. And thanks again for this. Hell once word gets around that I have this and how I got it I wouldn't be a bit surprised if you become a bit of a local hero of sorts. This is the first time honey pickled peaches will have ever been served in Pasloe."

"Oh boy. Now, I'm worrying that I may just have set the bar a little to high for myself. I'm not going to be able to get great deals like this all the time. I just got lucky this time."


	4. Wolf and Family

o

**Spice and Wolf: Settling Down**

**Chapter 4**

**Wolf and Family**

Fifteen years later...

"Okay stop the wagon. We're getting close to Pasloe so we'll have to get out here and go on foot the rest of the way. Those pagans have to be taught a lesson. We'll head through the woods from here and when we get to their wheat fields we light the torches and burn it all."

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

"Oh you're not gonna start in with that silly superstition again are you?"

"I'm not so sure. I've heard they have this wolf god that protects them but it's not just rumors. I've known men that have seen it. I've even seen their wounds. Giant tooth marks and claw marks."

"My god your such an unbelievable pansy. Look there's 15 of us. Even if they do have a guard dog or something we won't have any trouble dealing with it."

"Well, how will we find our way there in the dark if we don't light the torches until we get there?"

"That's why we're doing this on a night with a full moon. The moon will give us plenty of light to see by without having to draw attention to ourselves by carrying our own light."

"Are you insane? You plan to attack a village protected by a wolf god on a night with a... _gulp_ full moon!"

"Shut up. we're almost there. And for god's sake don't get so scared you wet yourself."

-11-

Lawrence was sound asleep with an arm draped over Holo who was snuggled up against him when her ear twitched. Her eyes popped open as she listen more intently a bit longer and then jumped out of bed waking Lawrence in the process.

"Where are you going?" Lawrence asked.

"I have work to do.", said Holo as she grabbed her little pouch of wheat and her robe and rushed out of the room.

Arriving at the edge of the wheat field Holo stopped to listen again to see how close her prey is getting.

"hmmmm, Lets see how brave they really are."

Holo tilted her head back inhaling deeply.

"HAAAAAOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!"

"Did you hear that! I told you this is insane!"

"Oh bloody hell. Look he actually wet himself."

"Ha ha ha", all the other men in the group start laughing at the superstitious coward.

"I'm getting out of here. You guys are doomed!"

Holo listened for another moment and then said, "Well, one of them got smart but the rest will need more persuading.", before taking off her clothes and carefully hanging them on the fence so they don't get torn or dirty and then eats a handful of wheat.

"Okay, men here we are. Time to light the torches."

As soon as there was torch light to see by the sight of an enormous wolf head came into view right in front of them with Holo's eyes reflecting the torch light.

Holo bared her teeth with a long low rumbling growl.

"AHHHH! IT"S REAL! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!"

A naked Holo walks casually back to the fence where she hung her clothes and begins to get dressed thinking, "I probably should have just eaten them. But maybe it will lighten my work load if they run home telling the stories of the wolf god protecting Pasloe."

-12-

The next morning Holo is back in bed with Lawrence and morning sunlight is spilling in landing on Lawrence's aging face.

Holo's eyes open first. She turns to look at Lawrence and the combination of her shifting body under his arm and the sunlight landing on his face force him to awake despite his best efforts to sleep a little longer.

Lawrence opened his eyes and while rubbing the sleep out of them said, "So how did your work go last night?"

"Too easy. They ran so fast I did not even get to eat any of them. Which means I am starving."

"Yeah, me too. I guess I'll go get breakfast started.", he said before putting on a robe and heading down to the kitchen.

"Good morning daddy.", said his oldest daughter.

"Good morning Yue. Are your brothers up?"

"I don't think so. I haven't seen them."

-13-

After breakfast Lawrence walked through to the front of their home where he runs his shop and put out the open sign before stepping outside with his cup of tea to enjoy the morning air.

Holo walked up beside him and leaned her cheek on his shoulder and said, "Thank you for breakfast. I feel much better now. Yue and Inti are doing the dishes."

Just then his two sons Paro and Muri come running around the house, one chasing the other. "Paro! Gimmie back my sword! Dad! Paro took my sword!"

"Paro, Please give Muri his wooden sword back.", said Lawrence putting a hand over his face.

"Do you really not find this amusing?", asked Holo.

"You do?" asked Lawrence.

"It's funny. There was a time when I was worried that our amusing little arguments would become boring. I had never considered that the arguments of our children would become a new source of amusement.", said a smiling Holo.

THE END

**Author's note:** In Episode 4 of season 1 Wolf and Her Helpless Partner Holo describes her recurring dream to Lawrence and mentions four names, presumably siblings from her home in Yoits that she fears she will never see again. So that seemed to make them appropriate names for her children.


End file.
